Hasta las Orejas
by Florceleste
Summary: Isshin sabía que esta iba a ser una conversación incomoda. Pero hacía demasiado que esperaba por conocer la identidad del misterioso novio de su hijo. Si le hubieran dicho que iba a terminar con ganas de cometer un doble homicidio... Masaki, dame fuerzas.


Escribiste esta cosa hace casi medio año. En teoría, era parte de una continuación de "Inalcanzable" (un fic Ryuuken/Ichigo que escribí el año pasado) pero después no sentí que tuviera mucho sentido. No es que no me gustara, pero no me sentía con ganas ni de continuarlo ni de publicarlo. Lo estuve releyendo este último tiempo y hace poco me dije "Bueno, si lo corregimos a lo mejor zafa", así que aquí lo tienen. Es sólo una pequeña escena cómica, así que si tienen ganas de reirse un rato, sirve.  
>Está conectado con "Inalcanzable" pero no es vital ni necesario haber leído ese para entender este.<p>

**Titulo:** Hasta las orejas.  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Bleach.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Ninguna en particular.  
><strong>Género:<strong> Humor.

* * *

><p><span>Hasta las orejas<span>

Habían tenido conversaciones incómodas antes. Demasiadas. Isshin ya sabía que esperar cuando su hijo lo invitaba a tomar algo juntos. Los dos solos, al frescor del jardín, era el lugar predilecto para dejar caer las bombas. Tenía recuerdos memorables de "¿Cómo conociste a mamá?" y "Sí, soy gay.", las destacadas del top ten.

Sabía bien de que iba a ir esta. Su hijo llevaba casi tres años en una relación, no, en una estrecha, concisa e indisoluble relación. De esas que siempre quedan, aunque nunca más vuelvas a ver a la persona, de esas que cuando se acaban, te arrancan un pedacito de tu vida. Pero su hijo también llevaba la misma cantidad de tiempo negándose a soltarle una palabra sobre esta persona. Y ese era el quid de la conversación.

No es que nunca le hubiera dicho nada. Nunca le dijo nada por voluntad propia, en todo caso. Tenía que admitirlo, la comunicación era el punto débil de ambos. Pero Isshin contaba con el ojo clínico del padre que se sabe a su hijo casi de memoria. Además de que había escuchado una conversación por celular que, por si le quedaba alguna duda, le había dejado claras las cosas. Obvio que no había estado chusmeando, fue un accidente. Uno muy útil. Su hijo estaba hasta las orejas por un tipo bastante mayorcito. Y la cosa era recíproca, al parecer.

Decir que estaba hasta las orejas era quedarse corto. Cuando lo sentó para interrogarlo con todo su amor de padre, además de recibir insultos al por mayor, pudo ver que la cosa era más seria de lo que le gustaría admitir (a ambos). Trató de orientarlo un poco, de advertirle que esa relación estaba pasando de un simple "toco y me voy" recurrente, por llamarlo así. Lo peor era que Ichigo estaba hasta más conciente que él de su situación. Pero en ese momento, su hijo estaba por entrar a la universidad, acababa de aprobar el ingreso tras matarse semana tras semana con un tutor, y se le abrían las puertas del mundo. Isshin decidió darle tiempo al tiempo, y que lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara.

No se imaginó que tres años más tarde, un Ichigo de 22 años no sólo seguiría en pareja, sino que tomaría la iniciativa para acabar con tanto misterio. Noticia, era algo definitivo. Bueno, Ichigo todavía podía cambiar de opinión y las cosas podían salirse de control, pero todo indicaba que Ichigo no quería que eso pasara, le gustaba su relación, y hasta le veía futuro, motivo único para decírselo a él tan abiertamente.

Algo así como abiertamente. Porque a pesar de que ambos sabían de qué iban a hablar, Ichigo arrastraba las palabras y estiraba el tema, como si prefiriese morir antes que decir el nombre. ¡Por Dios, lo estaba asustando! ¿Qué? ¿Era un asesino serial o qué?

Sus primeros tanteos no lo calmaron. Le hablaba de lo sorprendido que estaba por lo bien que les iba, que estaban haciendo que funcionara, que en realidad era mutuo, que convivían bien. Y toda esa cursilería sonaba tan poco a Ichigo. En otras palabras, dijera lo que dijera, la opinión de Isshin no valía nada. Ichigo estaba diciendo que esa relación era real, y que aunque él pataleara, chillara y amenazara, no iban a romper.

O sea, fuese lo que fuese, lo iba a hacer enojar. Su hijo lo sabía y tomaba precauciones. Pero entonces, ¿qué tan horrible podía ser? Mucho, mucho, muy horrible.

Necesitaban distender la tensión. Nada mejor que un chiste.

— Tranquilo, Ichigo. ¡No puede ser tan malo! — suponía donde estaba el foco de los temores de su hijo, así que decidió ir al punto. — ¿Qué son? ¿Diez años de diferencia?

Isshin exageraba la edad apropósito, suponía menos, pero el plan consistía en evaluar las reacciones de Ichigo, que Isshin podía resumir en tres. Primera, si por esas casualidades de la fortuna había adivinado la edad exacta, su hijo pondría esa cara de sorpresa, tipo "¿cómo adivinaste?" o "ya lo sabías y me estas obligando a decírtelo.". Segunda, la edad era realmente exagerada y su hijo se sentiría ofendido y lo golpearía enojado, gritando que cómo se le ocurría imaginar una cosa así. Esa era la más probable, porqué sí, diez estaba bastante por arriba de lo que él imaginaba. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Ichigo le mostró la funesta reacción número tres.

Cuerpo tenso, vista al frente, boca cerrada y las cejas fruncidas, pero no con ira, formando una línea recta y penosa. Ojos opacados y mejillas apenas sonrosadas. Tercera reacción, también conocida como Ichigo sintiéndose culpable. Traducción, la diferencia era mayor.

¿Mayor? ¿O sea que el tipo bastante mayorcito estaba entrado en los treinta? No.

— Tiene 45.

Uo, uo, uo, ¿qué? ¿Un cuarentón? Momento. ¡¿Un cuarentón de su misma edad? ¿Con su hijo? Oh, no, no. ¿Qué clase de pervertido, viejo verde y aprovechado era ese? Isshin iba asesinarlo esa noche.

Iba a hacerlo, sino hubiera sido por el drástico cambio en Ichigo. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, su hijo ahora lo enfrentaba en un duelo de miradas diciéndole "Ni se te ocurra". ¡Pendejo! ¿Estaba pensando en desafiarlo? ¿A él? Después recordó que Ichigo ya era mayor de edad y que él estaba intentando ser comprensivo con esto.

— No es ningún aprovechado, ni me está engañando. Es más, yo empecé a insinuarme y lo besé primero.

Demasiada información. Y no la que su instinto paterno le estaba exigiendo. No quería, pero tenía que preguntar y se le había acabado la paciencia para hacerse el bueno.

— ¿Es casado?

La seriedad de su tono retrotrajo a Ichigo a su estado anterior, aunque parecía un erizo, capaz de disparar a la menor señal de amenaza.

— Viudo. Tiene un hijo. — y la última palabra se le escapó rara de los labios y le dio mala espina —… de mi misma edad.

¡Ay, hijo idiota! ¡Dónde se había metido! Y estaba hasta las orejas, hasta las orejas. Ichigo continuó como si repitiera un discurso ensayado de antemano que por fin encontraba su oportunidad.

— Él fue mi tutor para el ingreso en la facultad de medicina. Al principio, no hubo ninguna doble intención, en serio. Pero… Yo empecé a sentir cosas, y a encontrarlo atractivo. Traté de no hacer nada, ¡traté! Tratamos, pero…

A Kurosaki padre le hubiera gustado desconectar el cerebro de los oídos, pero se forzó a escuchar, porque sabía que su hijo no iba a decirle esas cosas dos veces. ¿El tutor? Y después Ichigo quería que no pensara que era un aprovechado. Alguien que intenta enseñarle a un chico y termina teniendo sexo con él, no había nada aprovechado en eso, ¿no? Bueno, no a un chico, a un adolescente. Pero su hijo tenía 19 años entonces.

Ahora tenía 22 y estaba hasta las orejas, como no había cesado de repetirle de las más diversas maneras. Llevaban tres años, parecía ser algo más que sexo y con cada palabra, Ichigo le repetía, como un rulo de tambor, que estaba loco por este tipo y que la relación marchaba bien. No con palabras explicitas, sino con el tono, el gesto, la manera en que le contaba toda la historia.

— Yo le insistí. Seguimos y… estamos bien.

— ¿A qué se dedica?

¡Por favor, que no sea un porn star o algo por el estilo! La pregunta funcionaría como una señal de alto el fuego por el momento, o al menos esa era la intención. Contra todo, Ichigo se puso nervioso otra vez.

— Trabaja en el hospital…

Por un momento, pareció que iba a añadir algo, pero se lo guardó, cara de culpa otra vez. Isshin no se sorprendió, tenía sentido, al fin y al cabo convirtió al idiota de su hijo en un alumno de medicina casi ejemplar. Era un trabajo exigente y que hablaba bien de él. Pero ¿porqué, porqué Ichigo entraba en pánico?

Distender la tensión. No podía salirle mal dos veces seguidas.

— ¡Por favor, ya déjalo salir! ¿No me vas a decir cómo se llama? — y casi podía escucharlo hiperventilar — Me vas a decir que es alguien que conozco…

¡Oh, por Dios, no, no, no! Los ojos abiertos y la boca torcida en un gesto de sorpresa. Reacción número dos, así que adivinó. Traducción: Isshin lo conocía.

A su cabeza no le costó hacer un más que obvio dos más dos, pero su integridad se negaba a creerlo y gritaba "imposible". Conocido de su edad, viudo, con un hijo de la edad de Ichigo, y que trabajaba en el hospital. Y para rematarla, bisexual. No es como si la lista fuera larga. Era tan obvio, que no necesitaba que se lo confirmasen. Prefería aferrarse a esa vocecita consoladora que le decía que era imposible, porque lo era. No podía ni imaginárselo, no a él, no con Ichigo. Por eso, odió el momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de su hijo.

— Es Ryuuken Ishida.

Sentencia de muerte firmada. Porque Isshin lo conocía, más de lo que Ishida se imaginaba. Porque ya había conocido todos sus lados, hasta el más oscuro, hasta el lado más enredadamente adictivo, y no le costaba imaginarse (para su tortura) lo que le habría hecho a su hijo.

Le llevó un momento rastrear su reiatsu, estaba en su casa, seguramente durmiendo o trabajando. En la misma casa donde, sin duda, quién sabe cuantas veces se había cogido a su hijo. No iba a necesitar la espada, con los puños le alcanzaba para tirar abajo cualquier pared y moler a golpes limpios a ese…

De nuevo, Ichigo le cortó el hilo de los pensamientos. De pie, embestido con la más segura determinación, su hijo le ofrecía una imagen conocida, como reflejarse en un puto espejo. Estaba tan hasta las orejas, tan perdida y estúpidamente hasta las orejas que sólo hijo suyo podía ser. Masaki tenía razón, era igualito a él. Y comprendió que desde antes de jugar tenía la mano perdedora.

— Avísame cuando lo termines de procesar. Voy a ir a vivir con él.

Y se fue. Así nada más. Pasó por el baño a cepillarse los dientes, le dijo hasta mañana y se metió a su habitación sin siquiera azotar la puerta. Pro-ce-sar. No era una advertencia o un pedido, era simple aviso. Por más que pataleara, chillara o amenazara, todo lo que Isshin podía hacer, si quería a su hijo, era procesarlo. ¡Procesarlo!

"_Por favor, Masaki, dame fuerzas ¡para no asesinar a nuestro hijo!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>Como dije, algo cortito y gracioso, nomás. La idea era continuar con la conversación de padre e hijo pero en el caso de los Ishida, y finalmente una conversación padre con padre y otra hijo con hijo. Pero la musa se murió antes de terminar de crecer. O quién sabe. Releo esto y me dan ganas de seguir, pero no estoy segura.  
>En fin, espero que al menos les haya arrancado una sonrisa. Criticas y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.<em>


End file.
